El riesgo de la añoranza
by lolipop2698
Summary: Cuando todo parece ir bien los ataques se multiplican. Tendrán que viajar y luchar. Rose protegerá a todos sus amigos si hace falta con su vida.¿Donde están Dimitri y Christian? Una historia de amor, aventura, un poco de drama y humor.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1. El SUEÑO.**

Me despierto con el zumbido del despertador, pero lo que me hace levantarme de la cama es el ruido de la ducha. Hace un poco de frío, así que me pongo una de sus sudaderas negras y viejas y voy en dirección al baño. La pregunta ¿quién es? no se me plantea en ningún momento, es más, tengo otras cosas en la cabeza. Abro la puerta y ahí está. El agua le cae por todos los músculos de su cuerpo, su pelo, ya mojado, precioso como siempre. Me mira, le miro, me acerco a la ducha y me meto en ella. El agua moja mi ropa, sin importarme. Le beso, con un beso apasionado, un beso que describe la añoranza y la pasión. Después de unos largos segundos nos separamos y el me regala lo más bonito y mejor del mundo; una de sus maravillosas y espectaculares sonrisas. ¡Dios!, con esas sonrisas me siento tan vulnerable.

-Te quiero Roza- dice sonriéndome.

El día no podía empezar mejor, su sonrisa mi nombre en ruso ¿Qué más podía querer? Él se acercó más a mí. Nuestros labios se tocaron y la chispa salto. Sus labios pasaron a mi cuell…

*Bep *Bep *Bep

Me desperté bruscamente. ¿Qué más podía querer?, conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta y vino a mí como una bofetada. Le quería a él.

Pese a mi malestar, me levanté de mi cómoda cama, con su almohada de plumas y su edredón de seda color burdeos. Con estas comodidades cada día era más difícil abandonarla.

Me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha rápida, espabilándome por la fuerza del agua. Abrí el armario y saqué una camiseta de tirantes y una chaqueta de cuero combinada con unos pantalones negros y mis maravillosas botas. Adoraba estas botas, con ellas he hecho mucho camino. Me seque el pelo, pero en vez de hacerme una coleta decidí dejármelo suelto y variar un poco.

Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con ella e ir a desayunar juntas, pero una voz masculina, grave y disgustada me hablo. Era Hans.

- Guardiana Hathaway- dijo gritando- Quiero los informes en mi mesa por la tarde o…

- Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas- dije con sequedad- y seguí mi camino pero Hans se paró en frente de mí.

- Lo digo en serio, si ese informe no está en mi mesa por la tarde, será substituida en su puesto y se dedicara al papeleo hasta que a mí me plazca, y me da igual que sea la guardiana y amiga de la reina, muchos otros guardianes más responsables que tu estarán encantados de ocupar tu lugar y yo lo apoyare – dijo con rabia y gritando- ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Por supuesto- tenía muchísimas ganas de pegarle un puñetazo pero no me podía meter en líos, Lissa me había sacado ya de muchos y esto la perjudicaba. Así que seguí mi camino.

Cuando llegué a su habitación, Meredith, una de sus guardianas me saludó de lejos y yo se lo devolví. Llamé a la puerta y Lissa me abrió. Iba con su pelo rubio suelto cayéndole por el hombro izquierdo. Se había puesto una pequeña flor en la oreja derecha, era de color rosa y resaltaba en comparación con su pálida piel y ojos verde jade. Llevaba un vestido amarillo claro, sin mangas y con escote bandeja. En el final del vestido destacaba una cenefa de flores de encaje de un color más crema, para terminar unos zapatos con un poco de tacón que llevaban una florecita blanca en el lateral. Lo suficiente para ir formal, pero no demasiado para dar la nota. En definitiva, iba preciosa y con mucho estilo como siempre. Sus padres estarían orgullosos de ver en lo que se ha convertido.

- Siento la tardanza, Hans me ha entretenido- al ver la cara que ponía intente esquivar su pregunta- Por cierto, ¿hoy es el día oficial de las flores o qué?- le dije con sarcasmo.

- ¿Huele mucho?- se pone una mano en el cuello, la frota y la huele- Si, es demasiado- se disponía a ir al baño pero la paré.

- Era broma, además, yo me refería a las flores del pelo, el vestido y los zapatos, vamos que eres una flor gigante y encima con aroma a flor- dije de manera divertida- Pero volveré a preguntar ¿Por qué tanta flor?

- No sé, ayer me regaló flores y hoy me apetecía llevar unas cuantas, ¿es excesivo?- me dijo preocupada.

- Para nada, estas muy bien- note unos sentimientos de nervios, pero no eran míos- Lissa, ¿Qué te preocupa?

- ¿Y si la fastidio y digo algo erróneo?, a lo mejor no les gusto, a lo mejor ha sido mala idea organizar esta reunión. Yo quiero hacerlo ¿No es suficiente?, ¿tiene que venir un miembro de cada familia para votar?- dijo asustada.

- Hey, tranquila ¿vale? No es la primera reunión con todos ellos ni tampoco es nuevo el tema, además en contra solo están los Conta y en realidad porque son unos estirados que solo se preocupan por ellos mismos, así que relájate, todo saldrá bien.- Y así termine mi maravillosos y corto discurso.

- Estarás conmigo ¿no?- noté como deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

- Claro, eso no lo dudes, además que yo sepa los guardianes podemos entrar así que vámonos a desayunar y nos olvidamos de esa aburridísima reunión que tendremos que soportar luego.

- Clarooo, sobre todo porque te duermes en todas las reuniones o te empanas. Pero cuando suena un simple ruido como pulsar un bolígrafo te pones en posición. Admito que a veces me asustas.

-Son aburridísimas y no me duermo, descanso los ojos.- Empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas, cada vez más fuertes, tanto que hasta algunos guardianes se nos acercaron para asegurarse de que la reina estaba bien.

Caminamos por los amplios pasillos de la corte. Me encanta la arquitectura yo creo que es estilo gótico pero posiblemente me equivoque, no prestaba mucha atención en historia. Las paredes son altas y están repletas de cuadros de todos los tamaños y estilos. No sé cómo siendo tan distintos encajaban tan bien juntos. Sí, menuda paradoja que eso se pueda aplicar a mí.

-Rose, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Lissa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, si perdona ¿Qué me decías?

- Nada importante, por cierto ¿Vienes a la fiesta de Adrian?, te daré la noche libre y podrás divertirte con nosotros. Sydney y él hacen ya un año.

- No, no me apetece mucho una fiesta ahora, no estoy con ánimos pero tranquila, estaré ahí de guardia y os veré y comeré algo - me reí.

- ¿No estarás celosa verdad?

Me paré de seco en medio del pasillo mientras ella seguía caminando. Cuando vio que ya no estaba a su lado, se paró y miro atrás.

-¿Qué?, Rose es una pregunta sin malas intenciones, no quería molestarte. Lo siento ¿Estas bien?- Note que se arrepentía, pero dentro de mí notaba como una ira iba creciendo. Oscuridad. Empecé a controlarla y me conseguí relajar.

- Si, perfectamente.- sé que sonó bastante borde pero no podía controlarlo. Lissa se dio cuenta y cogió mi anillo de plata y lo encanto. Cuando me lo puse sentí una sensación de frio, calor, frio y me sentí mucho mejor.

- Muchas gracias.

- No me las tienes que dar, esto ocurre por culpa mía, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte.- yo la sonreí agradeciéndoselo.

Seguimos nuestro camino hacia los alimentadores; Los alimentadores eran humanos que firmaban un contrato durante un año, ellos daban su sangre a los moroi y ellos recibían las endorfinas del mordisco. Cuando Lissa y yo nos escapamos, ella se alimentaba de mí. Después de volver a la academia, cuando la acompañaba a que se alimentase a veces sentía envidia de la mordida. Esas malditas endorfinas son como una droga que te hace estar en una especie de sueño que no te permiten ser consciente de lo que haces y además pierdes tus fuerzas. Cuando llegamos a la sala de los alimentadores había un moroi tomando nota de las personas en espera. Lissa al ser la reina suele tener a un alimentador fijo y por suerte no hace cola, lo malo es que todos los que están esperando se arrodillan haciéndole una reverencia, ella pasa vergüenza y yo la siento.

-Odio que hagan eso, me da vergüenza- dijo ella.

- Lo sé, tranquila.

Estuvimos unos minutos esperando a que preparasen la sala y luego unos guardianes la revisaron.

-Adelante majestad, la sala esta lista- dijo el moroi encargado.

-Muchas gracias.

La sala era totalmente blanca, sin ninguna ventana y con unas luces que para mí resultaban un poco molestas. Antes de que Lissa se alimentase revisé la sala por si acaso los otros guardianes se hubiesen dejado algo, no quería sorpresas.

-Rose, ya han mirado los otros guardianes, por favor tengo hambre. Relájate.

¿Relajarme? Imposible.

La alimentadora era de mediana edad, supongo que unos 40, tenía muchos moratones así que no debía ser novata en el tema de los vampiros. Al igual que Lissa, la humana tenía muchas ganas de la mordida. Adicta. Dentro de un año volvería a su antigua vida sin saber que había hecho durante un año. ¿Cómo podía desear eso? Vi como Lissa se sentaba y le clavaba los colmillos en el cuello. La primera cara de la mujer fue de dolor pero un segundo después fue de placer. Cuando Lissa termino nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde yo desayunaría.

La cafetería estaba cerca de la entrada de la corte, estaba en la parte de ocio y ahí es donde trabajaba a veces el padre de Mía. Mía fue nuestra enemiga durante unos cuantos meses, pero cuando pasó lo de Spokane todos cambiamos, incluida nuestra amistad.

-¿Me pone dos donuts de chocolate y un café con leche por favor?- El camarero tomó nota y Lissa se pidió un zumo de mandarina. Los moroi no solían comer nada después de alimentarse ya que se llenaban. Nosotros los Damphir al ser mitad morois mitad humanos podemos comer lo que queramos.

-¿Por qué solo comes porquerías?, deberías tomar un poco de fruta. ¿No te duele la tripa?, solo comes dulces- dijo Lissa.

-No son porquerías, son alimentos. Además el azúcar me ayuda a despejarme y a estar atenta y no, no me duele la tripa y tomare fruta cuando me apetezca, los donuts están más ricos y solo he cogido dos- dije inocentemente esta última frase.

-¿Sólo?, disculpa, la próxima vez cógete cinco a lo mejor así te llenas y no comes en lo que quede del resto del día.- Nos trajeron nuestra comida. Nos la comimos rápidamente y nos fuimos en dirección a la reunión. Note como Lissa se empezaba a tensar. De la nada Jill apareció y fue perfecto en ese momento. Jill venia acompañada de varios guardianes, uno de ellos mi mejor amigo Eddie. Eddie y yo éramos los mejores amigos de Mason, a partir del "accidente" Eddie me empezó a tratar como su hermana pequeña y he de admitir que me siento protegida.

- Hey, muchas gracias por venir Jill, no sé si entenderás todo pero creo que Eddie te ha explicado un poco la situación y de que va a tratar la reunión. -Lissa y Jill siguieron hablando mientras Eddie y yo las imitamos.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas?- Me preguntó.

- Bien, ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?- Le vi la cara y cambie de tema- Y bueno. ¿Cómo has dormido?- Me miró con cara divertida y sorprendida.

- Whoa menuda mierda de cambio de tema. Prefiero no responder a eso- dijo riéndose- ¿Lissa te ha dado la noche libre para ir a la fiesta?-

-Sí, pero no la he cogido prefiero estar vigilando, no me apetece mucho ir de fiesta y ya sabes que los ataques se han ido multiplicando poco a poco. Vigilaré.

Lissa y Jill nos interrumpieron justo antes de que Eddie me realizara una Intervención. Cuando nos veíamos tristes, desanimados o directamente no estábamos bien Eddie y yo nos hacíamos Intervenciones. Las Intervenciones eran reuniones que hacíamos entre nosotros contando lo que nos pasaba, aunque la mayoría de las veces reuníamos al grupo y hacíamos algo divertido.

-Ya vamos a entrar- dijo Lissa.

Eddie y yo entramos después de Lissa y Jill. Tras nosotros un miembro de cada familia iba entrando y haciendo una reverencia a la reina. Nosotros los guardianes nos quedábamos en las paredes observando que no pasase nada. En la sala había como veinte guardianes y casi la mitad eran de Lissa y Jill.

-Bien, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para debatir el tema de que los moroi luchen contra los strigois.- Aunque estaban pocos de las familias en la sala, cuando Lissa dijo el tema de la reunión todos se pusieron a cuchichear. ¿Es que no se acordaban de la última reunión?

Los Conta dijeron que ellos no iban a apoyar tal barbaridad y dijeron que su voto era un No rotundo. Los demás miembros fueron votando mientras una humana apuntaba en el acta y calculaba el resultado final. Cuando terminaron, la humana se levantó y pronuncio las dos letras que decidirían si los moroi que quisiesen podrían luchar contra los strigois dentro de la ley. Si esta ley se aprobaba, evitaría que nuestra especie, los dhampirs, se extinguiese. Al menos por ahora. La palabra de la mujer fue muy clara. SI. La reina termino la reunión diciendo.

-Aprobada la ley del uso de la magia de los morois para acabar con los strigois voluntariamente.- Tras esas palabras las familias salieron de la habitación y en ella nos quedamos Lissa, Jill, Eddie y yo.

- Ves Lissa, todo ha ido bien, la votación ha sido toda SI excepto los co….

- Si lo sé, los Conta, ¿y si se revelan?- sintiendo su miedo, la tranquilicé.

- Pues nos defenderemos, por eso no hay problema.- dije moviendo la cabeza hacia Eddie.

-Bien, pues ahora vamos a arreglarnos para la fiesta- dijo Jill emocionada.

Hacía meses que no veía ni a Adrian ni a Sydney, echaba de menos las frases de Adrian y ser llamada criatura de la noche por Sydney, así que decidí que iría a buscarlos al aeropuerto. Ellos han estado tres meses en una isla de Adrian, tenía un nombre muy raro, seguro que la compró cuando estaba borracho.

-Lissa, ¿podría ir a buscar a Adrian y a Sydney?- le pregunté.

- ¿puedo ir contigo?

-No, ya lo sabes, está oscureciendo y eres un buen objetivo. Tú prepárate para la fiesta y termina con los preparativos, todo tiene que estar listo.

- Vale, ¿seguro que no quieres asistir como invitada?

-Seguro- con esto último cogí mi chaqueta, me puse la estaca en el cinturón y cogí un coche. Me saqué el carnet a los 17 cuando estábamos fuera de la academia. Lissa uso la coacción porque yo era menor y no podía sacármelo pero era necesario ya que posiblemente tendríamos que huir. Cuando iba de camino el sol se iba escondiendo, con el cambio de hora oscurecía antes y eso no era bueno en el mundo de los vampiros. Acelere un poco más quería llegar al aeropuerto cuando aún hubiese luz del sol.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto busque rápidamente la salida de su vuelo. Recorrí unos cuantos pasillos atiborrados de gente y al final después de perderme y preguntar dos veces encontré la dichosa salida. Diez minutos después la gente empezó a salir y ya casi cuando pensaba que me había equivocado de salida un resplandor dorado hizo que ese pensamiento se esfumara. Corrí en su dirección sin pensármelo dos veces. Me abalancé sobre ella poniendo mis piernas alrededor de su espalda y apretándola tanto que casi no la dejaba respirar. Lo único que hizo que saliera de ese momento de felicidad fueron los golpes del bolso de una mujer sobre mí. Cuando me solté de Sydney comprendí la razón de esos golpes. No era Sydney. Era una mujer mayor con un collar de oro. Gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y ahí estaban Sydney y Adrian de la mano y riéndose de mí.

-Lo siento muchísimo señora, ¿está bien?- La mujer pasó de largo y se fue con su amiga. Me acerque a la parejita.

- Si llego a saber que me ibas a dar esa bienvenida salgo la primera- dijo Sydney.

- Pequeña dhampir siempre superándote.- dijo Adrian mientras ambos se reían.

- Ja, ja, ja, me parto- cogí sus maletas y nos dirigimos al coche. Ya era de noche.- Venga subiros, que tenéis una fiesta a la que asistir y si llegáis tarde Lissa me matará.

Se subieron al coche y fue cuando note las náuseas.

-No os mováis. – les dije, ellos se quedaron quietos sabiendo lo que sucedía. Un golpe en la cabeza me aviso donde se encontraban. Strigois.

Saqué mi estaca del cinturón. El strigoi intento darme un puñetazo pero logré esquivarlo. Parecía un strigoi joven, recién convertido. Una sombra a la derecha me alerto de otro strigoi y aquí comenzó la verdadera pelea. Estaba en mitad de un parking con humanos a mí alrededor, pero bueno eso no lo tuve muy en cuenta cuando le clavé la estaca al primer strigoi. El segundo strigoi me cogió del pelo y me dio varios golpes contra una farola. Noté el sabor metalizado de la sangre en mi boca. Conseguí soltarme de su agarre e hice mi ataque maestro. Me agaché, estiré la pierna izquierda y giré en dirección de las agujas del reloj. El strigoi cayó, así que aproveche mi oportunidad y me abalancé sobre él apuntando directamente a su corazón dándole a si su muerte.

Ya no notaba nauseas así que avise a Sydney para que se deshiciera de los cuerpos con sus pociones de alquimista. Al terminar me monté en el asiento del conductor pero Sydney me dijo que me sentara atrás, que ella conduciría ya que yo podía tener una conmoción. No proteste, hice lo que me dijo ya que veía un poco borroso. Por el camino estuve todo lo atenta que pude por si acaso había otro ataque. En un momento me moví y vi las manos de Adrian y Sydney entrelazadas. Como añoraba eso.

Al llegar a la corte acompañe a la pareja a la sala donde se celebraría la fiesta. Sydney no paraba de decirme que fuese a la enfermería así que tras dejarles en la sala me dirigí a ella. Pero antes fui a mi habitación, cogí los informes y fui en dirección al despacho de Hans. Al entrar me miro con cara de sorpresa, no sé si porque le estaba entregando los informes o por estar despeinada y con una herida en la cabeza.

-Vaya me sorprende que me los entregues a tiempo aunque no es necesario herirse para conseguirlo- dijo en tono de burla.

- Ahí los tienes, es lo que querías ¿no?

- Si, si pero también me gustaría saber porque llevas esas pintas.- preguntó. ¿Pintas? Oh lo siento la próxima vez me arreglare un poco para venir a verte pensé.

- He ido a recoger al Sr. Ivaskhov y a su novia y ha habido un ataque de dos strigois.

- ¿Los cuerpos?- pregunto.

- Sydney los ha eliminado- dije pasando de los títulos.

-Muy bien, eso es todo. Que tenga un buen día.- ¿un buen día?, mi día ha empezado por la mañana y terminara posiblemente por la mañana. ¿Por qué algunas familias viven con el horario humano y otras no? ¿Por qué tenemos que realizar reuniones por la mañana cuando podría estar durmiendo?

- Gracias Señor, igualmente.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme y llevar el uniforme a la fiesta. Cuando ya estaba vestida me recogí el pelo en una coleta y después me maquillé un poco, cogí mi estaca y fui a la habitación de Lissa para buscarla. Al llegar a la puerta, no vi a ningún guardián vigilando la habitación y me alarmé. Saqué mi estaca y cuando entré, alguien me cogió del brazo y yo instintivamente moví mi estaca hacia él. Suerte que me cogió también el otro brazo.

-Eh! fiera, que soy yo- dijo Eddie.

-¿por qué no hay nadie en la puerta?

- Lissa los mando directamente a la fiesta.

- ¡Rose!, que bien que ya estés aquí, te estábamos esperando.

Nos movimos hasta la sala donde se celebraría la fiesta. Cuando entramos una bola de discoteca brillaba en el centro de la sala, la música era muy bailable y había varias mesas llenas de comida. La gente entraba y entraba. Mientras vigilaba empecé a notar nauseas. Recordé que se me había olvidado ir a la enfermería pero de ahí no provenían mis nauseas. Efectivamente, había mucha gente en la fiesta pero había 10 más que seguro que no podían estar ahí. Cuando saqué mi estaca los demás guardianes me imitaron y Eddie al verme empezó a proteger a Jill y a Lissa. Cuando Lissa me encontró con su mirada yo le dije.

Strigois.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2. LA FIESTA

Cuando vi que Eddie y los demás guardianes que protegían a Lissa no tenían el camino despejado para poder ponerla a salvo corrí hacia ellos y empecé a estacar a todos los strigois que no les dejaban pasar.

Uno me golpeo en las costillas, como no, y note como se rompía una. Un fuerte dolor devoro mi cuerpo pero el anillo de Lissa hizo que el dolor se esfumara en cuestión de segundos. Gracias a esto evite que un strigoi me desgarrase el cuello, pero no pude evitar un rasguño que hizo que mi cuello sangrara. Yo no estaba preocupada pero Lissa sí, y su preocupación me llegó a través del vínculo haciéndome difícil el continuar en la pelea.

Estaqué al último strigoi que les cortaba el paso y aunque deseaba ir con ella y protegerla me quede en la sala mientras Eddie se alejaba con ella y Jill.

Aunque nunca lo hago recé porque no se encontraran otro strigoi. Vi a Sydney y Adrian tras un guardián, pero este cayó sobre al suelo y un strigoi acabo con él. Cuando ese mismo strigoi se acercaba a Sydney, Adrian se puso delante de ella para protegerla. Qué acto más bonito por su parte. Corrí hacia ese strigoi y gracias al factor sorpresa lo estaqué rápidamente.

-Gracias pequeña dhampir.

-No hay que darlas- En ese momento Sydney lo beso y le dijo- Te quiero, gracias.

Un strigoi me empujo contra la pared, y cuando me di la vuelta para atacarle vi que lo tenía a tan solo unos centímetros de mí. Me cogió y me golpeo contra la pared.

-¿No estás un poco sola Hatthaway?- me dijo sonriendo y enseñándome esos asquerosos y repulsivos colmillos.-Vi como Eddie se acercaba por detrás y le dije:

- Para nada- dije sonriendo.

Eddie estaco al strigoi y ambos continuamos en la pelea. El los estacaba rápidamente mientras que yo poco a poco iba notando como los efectos del anillo se diluían y con ello volvió el dolor.

Notaba como Lissa se desesperaba al no saber cómo iba la pelea y por estar encerrada sin hacer nada, cuando ella siempre defendía el que se pudiese hacer algo.

Utilice todo eso y me levanté y corrí a ayudar a Eddie y juntos estacamos al último strigoi. Al hacerlo me pude fijar en mí alrededor. Vi cuerpos de morois desangrados en el suelo acompañados de varios guardianes y strigois. En la sala solo estábamos Eddie, Sydney, Adrian y yo, ¿sólo hemos sobrevivido nosotros?. La escena que mis ojos veían era espantosa, había más de diez strigois y empecé a recordar cómo la gente corría y gritaba, como los strigois callaban esos gritos y como Lissa intentab…

-¡Lissa!, ¿Dónde está?- dije gritando.- Múltiples ideas me vinieron a la cabeza. ¿Y si algún strigoi ha conseguido escapar de la sala y ahora va a por ella? ¿Y si la han secuestrado? ¿Y si la han conseguido encontrar y la han despertado?

Me centré en sus sentimientos y ahí estaba, seguía su desesperación y su preocupación no solo por mí, sino por todo su pueblo. Corrí hacia donde el vínculo me guiaba, pero el camino se me empezó a hacer borroso, todo daba vueltas, el dolor era horroroso, seguí corriendo, necesitaba ver a Lissa, necesitaba ver que estaba bien, pero las piernas me fallaron y caí mientras mis ojos solo veían oscuridad.

Estaba en una playa, la arena era fina, el agua chocaba contra mis pies produciéndome una sensación de relajación. El viento hacía que mi pelo bailase, me miré y vi que estaba con un biquini, un biquini que me había regalado Lissa. Era blanco con flores rosas, sin tirantes y con un lacito. Todo esto solo podía ser cosa de Adrian, pero no lo conseguía ver.

-Adrian, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Déjame dormir!- esto último gritando.

Nadie contesto a mi grito y me empecé a frustrar, quería dormir…Bueno vale, técnicamente ya estaba dormida pero quería volver al estado normal. Empecé a andar por la playa, cuanto más avanzaba más se veía la sombra que había en lo que parecía el final de la playa. Corrí hacia aquella sombra y cuanto más me acercaba más claro tenía quien era. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara y no dude en abrazarla.

-¡Lo has conseguido!- dije emocionada.

-No exactamente, no he aparecido donde tú estabas y no sé porque no me puedo mover.

-Bueno, que hayas entrado en mi cabeza por ahora es suficiente, Lissa.

-¿Cuándo vas a despertar?

-Pues por la noche, como siempre tengo que protegerte. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna cosa planeada?

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?- pregunto preocupada.

Me empecé a asustar con esa pregunta- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Christian no habrá hecho nada no?- Dije preocupada.

-Siempre pensando en mí y en mi seguridad- dijo riendo

-Bueno Lissa, al grano ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunte

- ¿Te acuerdas de algo de antes de este sueño? Algo reciente- dijo

Le iba a contestar que claro que sí, pero empecé a pensar por ejemplo en lo que hice ayer y no había nada. Recordaba la escapada de la academia, la vuelta... Vamos lo que paso hace dos años casi y también algo de lo reciente ¿pero de lo que hice ayer? No recordaba nada.

-¿Por qué no me acuerdo?- pregunte asustada. Empecé a dar vueltas, me costaba pensar, ¿Qué me pasaba? Tenía ganas de llorar por la impotencia de no saber prácticamente nada pero no lo hice. Me trague ese miedo, me quedé quieta mirando a Lissa y olvidé las lágrimas que querían caer por mis mejillas.- Lissa ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté aparentando estar tranquila.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!¡FIRMASTE UN PAPEL PARA QUE NO TE PUDIERA CURAR SIN TU CONSENTIMIENTO O SI ESTUVIERAS AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE! ¿COMO ENCONTRASTE ESE FORMULARIO? ¡ME VAS A MATAR DE PREOCUPACION!- dijo despotricando.

-Tranquila tora...-dije riéndome. Por la cara que puso vi que a ella no le hacía nada de gracia.- Un día cuando me disloqué el hombro fui a la enfermería a que me lo colocasen. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí... Además eres tú la que no se acuerda de nada-dijo

-Levante una ceja.-Bien, entonces te acordarás que viniste corriendo porque pensabas….yo que sé que pensabas y que yo te dije que estaba bien y tú no parabas de insistir en curarme. Te terminé gritando y cuando me quedé dormida en la enfermería con el brazo ya bien puesto, tú me curaste. Me desperté sin ningún tipo de molestia y con el brazo como nuevo. Sabía que me habías curado, lo leí en tu cabeza.

Cuando me dieron el alta, una enfermera me pasó ese formulario y marqué las dos casillas. Solo quiero que me cures si me estoy muriendo o si yo te lo pido.

Aparte de que tu poder tiene efectos negativos sobre ambas, el uso frecuente te puede llevar a la desesperación y ésta a los cortes y lo sabes.

-¿Y ahora quieres que te cure?- dijo enfadada.

-Primero cuéntame que ha pasado. Sentémonos, que me canso de estar de pie, se que despierta lo aguanto pero esto es un sueño- le dije al ver su cara.

- Ja….Ja...Ja..., no puedo moverme y tampoco sentarme.-Apareció esa risa tonta y Lissa se contagió al final.

-Bien pues de pie.

- A ver, por lo que se cuando fuiste a recoger a Adrian y a Sydney unos strigois os atacaron y te dieron graves golpes en la cabeza. Y ellos te dijeron de ir a la enfermería cuando llegaras a la corte, pero no se sabe por qué no fuiste y te pusiste de guardia en la fiesta. Y cuando los strigois nos atacaron recibiste muchos golpes.

Solo sobrevivisteis tú y Eddie de los guardianes que no se vinieron conmigo. Cuando viniste a por mí te desmayaste y te llevaron a la enfermería. La doctora dijo que tenías una costilla rota, una gran pérdida de sangre y que con los golpes de la cabeza era posible que al principio solo tuvieras una conmoción, pero al recibir más golpes la doctora te indujo un coma para evitar que esos daños dañaran más tu cerebro. Dijo que cuando despertaras podrías tener una pequeña amnesia pero que no quedarían restos de esos daños gracias a los medicamentos, pero llevamos esperando a que despiertes un mes. La doctora dice que es normal ya que te quito el coma hace una semana y que con tus heridas y daños podrías tardar dos o incluso tres semanas.

Y desde que ingresaste Adrian y yo hemos intentado meternos en tus sueños, pero no lo conseguíamos, pero hoy si así que eso puede significar que vas a despertar pronto.

Me quedé en Estado de shock, no me acordaba de nada y aunque en esta situación fuese normal a mí no me tranquilizaba.- ¿pero quién te ha estado protegiendo?- Cuando Lissa se disponía a contestar todo desapareció y volví a estar en el mundo real.

No sé si pasaron horas, días o semanas desde que hablé con Lissa, pero el siguiente momento que recuerdo me situaba en la enfermería de la corte.

Abrí una cortina y ahí estaba yo, con tubos en mi boca, vías en mis brazos para ponerme yo que sé qué cosas. También creo que tengo el abdomen vendado porque estaba más ancho que de costumbre. La costilla seguro. En el cuello tenía una gasa y en la cara unas pequeñas heridas y mi pelo… ¿Quién me había hecho la nueva pipi calzas largas? La respuesta fue respondida por cómo no, Adrian.

-¿Te gustan?, me han costado mucho- dijo riendo

-¿es ese mi aspecto ahora mismo?

-Sí, desgraciadamente. Pero tranquila, que nos podamos comunicar significa que cada vez estas más consciente y que pronto despertaras.

- ¿Esta la doctora segura al 100% de que despertaré?- pregunté.

Él se quedó en silencio y más tarde respondió con un bajo tono de voz- No.

Me derrumbé, ¿no volver?, Dios, veía las pintas que tenía y si fuera otra persona sentiría pena por ella, lo que me decía que sentía pena por mí misma. Cambie de tema antes de que las lágrimas llegaran.

-Bueno y cuéntame ¿qué habéis hecho?

-Eddie y otros guardianes (esto lo dijo con segundas) han estado enseñando a muchos morois lo básico por si se quedan sin fuerzas para utilizar la magia. Sobre todo nos hacen mejorar en la resistencia para correr. Que estupidez pero bueno...- Me vinieron grandes recuerdos con esto último. Lissa, Christian, Mia, Jill y yo, bueno incluso Sydney también estamos entrenando.

-¿Por eso dices que es una estupidez? ¿Te creías que ibas a tener una estaca nada más empezar?- pregunté

- Sinceramente…, pues si ¿Cuándo tuviste tú la primera?

- Empecé a practicar con una antes del viaje a la casa donde nos conocimos.

- Un poco tarde pequeña Damphir ¿Qué pasaba ibas retrasada? Eddie nos ha dicho que el la cogió el primer día de su último año.

Le puse la peor cara del mundo y parece que le afectó por la expresión que ponía.- Sigue por favor.

-No bebo tanto como para ponerme borracho para que no haya efectos en Jill. Y Sydney y yo estamos muy bien.

-¿Nada más? ¿Un mes y solo eso?- le pregunté

-Un mes y dos semanas- me corrigió

-¡¿Dos semanas?! – grité

- Cuando Lissa hablo contigo solo había pasado una semana y no hemos podido coincidir para volver a hablar contigo.

Empecé a llorar, estaba desesperada, si no despertaba dentro de una semana era muy posible que ya no lo hiciera. Temía eso. Con las lágrimas en los ojos todo se fue volviendo borroso y poco después negro.

Abrí los ojos y empecé a oír el pitido de una de las maquinas, no notaba nada en mi boca por lo que suponía que me habían quitado el tubo. Mí abdomen seguía vendado al igual que mi cuello y mantenía las vías aún en mis brazos. Miré a mi alrededor y me sorprendió ver un abrigo largo de cuero marrón en el sofá de al lado de mi cama.

Puede que en esos sueños no me acordara de todo, pero ese abrigo no se olvidaba y mucho menos al propietario.

Me arranque las vías y me quite aquello que me conectaba a la máquina. Me levanté pese al mareo y el dolor en las costillas. Me centré en el abrigo y empecé a oler el after-shave. Empecé a caminar con dificultades pero cuanto más me acostumbraba más ritmo cogía y en pocos segundos ya estaba corriendo.

Vi a la doctora correr tras de mí, pero no había nada que pudiera pararme. Salí fuera de la enfermería y a poca distancia estaba el hablando con Christian y con tres guardianes más a su alrededor. Corrí hacia él, los guardianes me miraban asombrados y Christian cuando me vio sonrió.

El al ver la sonrisa de Christian se dispuso a girar para verme pero cuando lo hizo yo ya estaba con mis piernas abrazando su espalda y dándole uno de los mejores besos de mi vida. Nos separamos para respirar y yo puede ver aquellos ojos marrón chocolate de los que estaba enamorada. Nos miramos y con esa mirada nos dijimos todo: Que nos queríamos, que nos habíamos echado mucho de menos y muchas cosas más. Oh Dimitri, el amor de mi vida, mi Dios Ruso.

-He vuelto- me dijo regalándome una de sus sonrisas.

-Yo también- dije yo también sonriendo.

Nos volvimos a besar.

* * *

><p>Bien , bueno deciros que lo siento por tardar tanto he estado con examenes y queria haberlo subido el domingo pero queria escribiros esto y ya era muy tarde. Quizas hasta diciembre no pueda subir el tercer capitulo ya que tengo estas dos proximas semanas repletas de examenes y trabajos. Intentare escribir los viernes y si puedo subire el tercero antes de diciembre.<p>

Espero que os guste y muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado comentarios. Ayudais mucho. Gracias y hasta pronto


	3. Chapter 3

Si queréis podéis poneros esta canción mientras leéis el capitulo. Leer abajo para saber porque.

Kiss me-Ed Sheeran

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3.<p>

VIAJE AL PASADO.

Las enfermeras me separaron de sus brazos, no sin antes un rugido por mi parte. No me lo podía creer, él estaba ahí, conmigo. Le amaba tanto que me dolía, pero no un dolor malo, si no aquel que te hace levantarte cada mañana y darle un beso o estar a su lado. Mientras las enfermeras me llevaban a mi habitación en silla de ruedas, el sujetaba mi mano. Y yo aunque estaba muy feliz no pude dejar de pensar en cuando se volvería a ir.

Flashback

Estaba sentada en uno de los bancos fuera de la corte, esperando a Dimitri. Notaba el nerviosismo y la tristeza de Lissa por el vínculo. Dispuesta a levantarme para ir a verla apareció Dimitri y me quede con él. Le di un beso y nos sentamos abrazados en el banco. Le escribí a Lissa un mensaje diciéndole que ahora iría a verla. Dimitri me empezó a contar lo sucedido en la reunión a la que había asistido antes de venir conmigo.

-Bueno seguro que te acuerdas de las reuniones de Lissa sobre que los morois puedan defenderse con su magia ¿no?- dijo, yo le puse cara como que sí, pero en realidad me enteraba solo porque Lissa me lo contaba, ya que yo me solía dormir en esas reuniones.

-Sí, si

- Como aún no se sabe cuál es la decisión, por si fuera un sí quieren enviar a morois experimentados en el campo de la defensa a las academias para enseñar a los estudiantes de último año.

-Eso está genial

-Van a mandar a Christian- Al principio me alegre por él, pero dos segundos después comprendí los sentimientos de Lissa y un poco más tarde empecé a notar los míos.

-Pero tú eres el guardián de Christian, eso significa que…..- No continúe, sabia la respuesta- Oh Camarada, en serio, creo que Dios nos odia, o que tenemos una mierda de suerte y karma. Hacemos el bien y nos castigan- Abracé bien fuerte a Dimitri, como si usando toda esa fuerza no lo pudieran separar de mí.

-Roza... me estas ahogando- aflojé mi abrazo pero no lo solté. Nos quedamos en esa postura durante un buen rato, pero noté la angustia de Lissa y tuve que sepárame de él.

Mientras iba caminando hacia la habitación de Lissa veía a todos los morois y pensaba ¿Por qué no ha podido ser uno de ellos el enviado a enseñar? Entré en su cuarto y ella se abalanzó sobre mí derramando todas las lágrimas que había mantenido en sus ojos. La abracé fuerte y deje que se desahogara.

-Sé que yo he apoyado la decisión y él también y aunque sea por ayudar... – fue interrumpida por más lágrimas- Yo le quiero y le voy a echar mucho de menos y lo siento por Dimitri- Siguió llorando.

-Lo sé, yo también.- Una lagrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, no quería llorar delante de ella porque notaba un poco de culpa en sus sentimientos y si llorase ella se culparía, pero no pude evitar esa lagrima- Te entiendo.

La noche la pasé con Dimitri y no fue durmiendo. No podía dejar de pensar en que siempre había algo que nos separaba y no quería dejarlo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes de que sonara el despertador y antes de que Dimitri se despertase para irse. Abrí los ojos y me puse en una posición cómoda para poder mírale. Le veía y mi corazón daba tumbos, cómo este dios ruso ha acabado convirtiéndose en algo tan indispensable en mi vida como respirar, como he tenido la suerte de encontrarle, de ser correspondida en el amor con alguien tan maravilloso…Podía seguir haciéndome todas estas preguntas durante todo el día pero preferí levantar a mi novio con un ataque de besos.

-Te amo Roza- me decía.- Me quede abrazada a él agradecida por tenerlo pero desconsolada por perderlo.- Me tiraría días así contigo.

- yo también Roza, yo también.

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la ducha. Elegimos la ropa que nos íbamos a poner y empezamos a arreglarnos. Yo me puse unos pantalones negros con mis botas favoritas, una camiseta básica roja y una chaqueta negra ajustada con una cremallera en un lateral, por ultimo me puse un cinturón en el que llevaba la estaca y un comunicador. El móvil lo puse en uno de mis bolsillos y por si acaso metí un cuchillo en mi bota. Si hubiese un ataque eso lo distraería. Me sequé el pelo y me lo dejé suelto, apliqué un poco de antiojeras y rímel en mi cara, quería ir natural. Ya lista Dimitri me miro de arriba abajo y me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Estás preciosa.- Yo le besé.

-Gracias Camarada, lo mismo puedo decir de ti.- El llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y unas botas al igual que yo, solo que las suyas iban cubiertas por sus pantalones, luego una camiseta negra y su abrigo del oeste. Llevaba el pelo suelto, pero cogió un coletero por si acaso.

-Tenemos que hacernos una foto.- Yo acepté. Después de salir de la academia Dimitri se había soltado y habíamos hecho muchas salidas en público, nos habíamos hecho tantísimas fotos que los móviles estaban llenos y los álbumes también- Quiero una nueva.- Nos hicimos la foto.

- ¿A ver?- le pregunte curiosa.- Me la enseñó y la verdad, quería llorar de la emoción.- Pásamela por favor.- Al minuto mi móvil vibro y ahí la tenía. Me la puse como fondo de pantalla mientras que cuando bloqueaba el móvil tenía una de Lissa y yo días después de su coronación.

Bajamos a desayunar con todos. Dimitri y yo íbamos de la mano por los pasillos de la corte hasta llegar a la cafetería.

-Buenos días- dije

-Buenas- dijeron Eddie, Adrian y Christian.

-¿Qué tal?- Dijeron las chicas, Jill, Lissa, Sydney y Mia.

-¿Estás nerviosa por el viaje Mia?- Preguntó Dimitri

- Un poco, pero sabiendo que voy con vosotros, no tanto. Solo espero poder enseñar bien.

-Enseñas genial Mia, sin ti no podría hacer esto- Y Jill sacó el agua de su botella y la convirtió en pequeñas burbujas para luego volver a ponerlas en la botella como agua.- Muchas gracias Jill.

Mientras ellos seguían enfrascados en su conversación le pregunte a Lissa cómo estaba. Ella me contestó con una sonrisa forzada y a través del vínculo me dijo

-_No muy bien, pero ahora estoy con él._- asentí en modo de respuesta y nos metimos en la conversación.

Tras el desayuno Dimitri y yo subimos a la habitación para ayudarle a hacer el equipaje y así salir hacia el avión.

-Llévate ropa de deporte, seguro que vas a querer meterte en alguna clase y ver como lo hacen- me reí y le ayude a meter algunas camisetas de deporte. Vi como descolgaba una de nuestras fotos juntos que teníamos en nuestra habitación y la metía en la maleta. No pude evitar sonreír y abrazarlo.

Nos dirigimos a la pista de la corte para despedirnos de Mia, su guardián, Christian y Dimitri. Algunos guardianes más les acompañaban pero en la academia tendrían a otros. Mia fue la primera en abrazarme.

-Ten cuidado Mia, serás una buena profesora, pero por favor no seas como Stan-Las dos nos reímos mientras terminábamos de despedirnos. Luego vino Christian.

-Rosie- me dijo

-Sparky- le conteste- Te voy a echar de menos, en serio.- y le abracé. Luego vino Dimitri y me derrumbé.

- No llores Roza, vamos a hablar todos los días y nos podéis visitar.-Eso no me calmaba, yo le quería aquí.- Te amo Dimitri.

-Te amo Roza, ten mucho cuidado- y así termino nuestra despedida, me puse junto a Lissa y ambas nos abrazamos mientras veíamos a nuestros novios irse durante un año.

Esa misma noche recibí la primera llamada de Dimitri desde la academia. El móvil empezó a vibrar pero esto no duro mucho ya que lo cogí lo más rápido posible.

-¿Dimitri?

-Buenas noches Roza.

-Estoy viendo un amanecer precioso y me encantaría que lo viésemos juntos.

- Yo también. Quizás deberíamos hacer una lista con las cosas que queremos hacer cuando vuelva.- Dije que sí.

- ¿Qué tal en la academia?- pregunté.

- Muy bien, nuestras habitaciones están contiguas por lo que tengo a Christian al lado y a Mia cerca. He ido a hablar con Alberta. Primero me preguntó por el viaje, pero rápidamente me preguntó acerca de ti y de Lissa. Luego me propuso que como iba a estar aquí, podía impartir alguna clase de defensa y he aceptado, así que cuando Christian esté en clase yo también.- sonreí con una sonrisa triste pero orgullosa. Le echaba de menos pero estaba contenta por lo de las clases.

-¿Y has visto a alguien conocido?- pregunté.

- ¿A parte de los profesores?, si, a Jesse Zecklos- lo dijo con una voz seria.

- Y qué ¿está igual o más tonto que cuando le pegué?- dije sonriendo.

-La verdad es que no me apetecía hablar mucho con el- y se rio.- Pero es posible que lo esté más.

-Dimitri, te tengo que dejar, voy a ir a cenar con Lissa. Te quiero

-Te quiero, pásatelo bien y descansa- Me dijo lanzándome un beso vía telefónica. Le contesté enviándole otro.

Al día siguiente la llamada fue más corta ya que como daba las clases no coincidíamos para hablar, pero aun fue peor los siguientes meses ya que solo oía su voz una o dos veces al mes, lo demás eran mensajes.

Al segundo mes de que se hubieran ido Lissa y yo ya teníamos una semana reservada para ir a verles, pero el domingo por la tarde se necesitó la asistencia de Lissa inmediatamente por problemas con el pueblo moroi. Pudo ser simplemente una coincidencia, eso lo había pensado la primera vez que nos pasó, pero cuando esto sucedió las cuatro veces que lo intentamos simplemente pensé que la gente nos odiaba y que teníamos una suerte de mierda.

Y bueno yo empecé a soñar con que Dimitri estaba conmigo.

Fin del flashback

Las enfermeras me ayudaron a tumbarme en la cama y me colocaron otra vez todos los aparatos, me querían poner esposas para que no volviese a salir así pero Dimitri les convenció de que no lo hicieran.

Cuando las enfermeras se fueron, me moví hacia mi izquierda para dejarle un hueco a él en la cama. El sin dudarlo se tumbó al lado mío envolviéndome en sus musculosos brazos y permitiéndome dormirme con su olor y con un gran sentimiento de felicidad.

Aparecí en un jardín lleno de rosas blancas, yo llevaba un vestido rojo largo y con escote palabra de honor, el pelo lo llevaba recogido con un moño despeinado bajo y con dos mechones salidos por delante. La verdad es que estaba bastante guapa.

-Pequeña Damphir-dijo una voz.

-Adrian, ¿me puedes dejar dormir?- dije

-Estas dor…

-Ya sé que estoy dormida, quiero decir con mis propios sueños.

-Sí, pero antes ¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir que habías despertado?- dijo con un tono un poco enfadado.-Estábamos preocupados.

-Lo siento es que….

-¿Viste a Dimitri?-preguntó

-Si.-Le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lissa va a matarte.

-Lo sé.

-Por cierto Adrian ¿Cuándo habían lleg…..- el sueño se desvaneció y fui despertada bruscamente con unos gritos y movimientos bruscos.

-¿pero qué pasa?- pregunte indignada.

-¡¿Qué qué pasa?!, ¡Has despertado de un coma que ha durado casi dos meses!, ¡¿Tu sabes lo preocupada que estaba?!- me dijo gritando y enfadada. No tenía oscuridad así que simplemente dejé que se desahogara.

-Lissa, lo siento, he estado un poco distraída, además he sabido por el vínculo que no has pensado mucho en mi cuando me he despertado. ¿Es qué estabas distraída por algo o por alguien?-Le dije en plan juguetón y acusatorio.

- Te perdono- dijo riendo y me abrazo. Dimitri se despertó justo cuando entraba la doctora.

-¿ ?,¿Qué hace usted aquí?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Buenos días Rose, Lissa me llamó y me contó tu estado y como los demás doctores de aquí no conocen tu largo historial de ingresos acepte convertirme en tu doctora y en la de Lissa. Así que os acompañaré a cualquier viaje que hagáis para cuidaros.

-Woaoh, gracias. Por cierto, no sé si te acuerdas de Dim..

-¿Si me acuerdo de tu novio?- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara y sonriendo. –Por supuesto, y hacen una pareja estupenda.-Con esto último sonreí hacia Dimitri y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien Rose, te voy a hacer unos análisis y si todo sale bien te daré el alta.

-De acuerdo.- Sacó una aguja y por poco me desmallo. Odiaba las agujas. Escondí mi cara en el cuello de Dimitri y cuando la doctora acabó me dijo.

-Si no te hubieras quitado la vía no habría hecho falta volver a pincharte- yo le saque la lengua de manera graciosa.

Dos horas después aproximadamente la doctora trajo los resultados. Por suerte todo estaba bien, el azúcar un poco bajo pero eso ya tenía solución, había mandado a Dimitri a por un donut de chocolate. La doctora me ayudo a levantarme por la costilla, me dijo que se me curaría en esta semana muy posiblemente. Cuando vino Dimitri cogí con la mano izquierda el donut y con la derecha su mano. Cuando salí de mi habitación nuestros amigos nos estaban esperando. Mia, Eddie, Jill, Adrian, Sydney, Christian, Lissa y aunque era un poco raro mis padres también estaban, los dos y estaban cogidos de la mano. Ugg que raro.

-Parece que la única forma de verte es cuando sales del hospital niña- dijo Abe.

-Cállate viejo- dije riendo.

-Cariño, estoy orgullosa de ti.- dijo mi madre. La relación con mi madre había mejorado mucho y eso me gustaba.

-He llamado a un tatuador para que venga mañana y os tatué una estrella a Eddie y a ti por la pelea contra los strigois de la fiesta.

-Gracias Lissa y gracias Eddie por esperarme.-dije

-No hay de que hermana.- Me reí por esto último. Desde que Mason murió, Eddie me había protegido de todo, sobre todo con los chicos. Cuando se enteró de que estaba con Dimitri creo que le tranquilizó.

-Vamos Rose, vamos a tu habitación.- Me dijo Dimitri susurrándome.

-¿Me quieres decir algo Camarada?- le pregunte como una niña tonta.

-Decir poco, hacer más.-Me reí.

Dimitri ya estaba dormido y yo estaba despierta del dolor que tenía en la costilla. Quizás no había sido buena idea. Me relajé y conseguí conciliar el sueño, y solo para encontrarme envuelta en una pesadilla. Estaba de vuelta en Spokane, yo estaba corriendo, Mason estaba detrás de mí seguido por Eddie, Mia y Christian. De repente los strigois cogían a Christian y le rompían el cuello. Mia se acercaba a él pero antes de llegar también estaba muerta. Yo estaba paralizada, Mason y Eddie me empujaban a la salida mientras ese strigoi me miraba fijamente. Cuando estábamos al lado de la puerta , Mason me empujó hacia fuera de la puerta mientras Eddie y él se quedaban con los strigois. Intente entrar pero la puerta estaba atrancada. Oí gritos y cuando por fin tras varios golpes en la puerta conseguí abrirla solo pude ver lo que para mí era una masacre, todos mis amigos estaban muertos mientras esos dos strigois estaban…. Los estaban convirtiendo. Agarré una espada y me dirigí a por ellos. La rabia me consumía y no tenía control sobre mí. Estaba cegada por el sentimiento de venganza. Cuando los dos strigois ya estaban muertos me acerque al cuerpo de Mason y Eddie.

-Lo siento mucho.-les dije llorando.-Los ojos de Mason se abrieron y se tiñeron de un color rojo. Me agarro del pelo y tiro hacia abajo para que su boca estuviese en mi cuello. Noté un pequeño dolor que disminuyó con las endorfinas. En ese momento, Christian, Mia y Eddie se levantaron. Todos eran strigois. Mason me soltó al oír un gran ruido procedente de la puerta. Aparecieron aproximadamente veinte guardianes incluido Dimitri y mi madre. Los guardianes acabaron con la vida de mis amigos convertidos en strigois. Mi corazón estaba desgarrado, no tenía fuerza, estaba drogada. Después de la catástrofe entro Lissa corriendo. Cuando vio a Christian tirado en el suelo se derrumbó en el suelo y empezó a llorar. De pronto dirigió su mirada a mi igual que los otros guardianes incluidos mi madre y Dimitri.

-Es por tu culpa.- Me dijo Lissa, al principio pensaba que tenía oscuridad pero no, era todo un sentimiento real.

-Nunca deberías haber sido guardiana, no sabes proteger.-Me dijo Dimitri.

-Tenía que haberte entregado a las putas de sangre. Es donde deberías estar.-Dijo mi madre.-Los espíritus de mis amigos se levantaron.

-Esto es lo que nos has causado.-Me dijeron todos al unísono.

Me desperté sudando y temblando de miedo. Dimitri se levantó y me abrazo. Desde Spokane tenía pesadillas, con Spokane y con el ataque a la academia, a veces también con Dimitri y Tasha pero esto solo me pasó en su momento. Cada día las pesadillas eran peores y distintas, nunca eran iguales pero siempre el final era el mismo. Todos me odiaban.

Ya por la mañana (noche en horario Moroi), Lissa me llamó para desayunar mientras Dimitri y Christian volvían a hacer la maleta ya que se volvían a ir a la academia.

Mientras desayunaba con Lissa no notaba ninguno de sus sentimientos, me estaba bloqueando.

-Lissa-dije.

-¿Si?- me preguntó

-¿Me estás ocultando algo?- pregunté

-¿Yo? No ¿Por qué?- dijo

- Oh nada, nada.

Dimitri, Christian y Mia bajaron con sus maletas, me llamo la atención que eran el triple de grandes y además llevaban quinientos bolsos.

-¿os vais de acampada Camarada?- pregunté

- Vamos a la pista Roza.

Ya en la pista volvían los recuerdos de la primera despedida, y empezamos a realizar la segunda.

-¿Roza puedes subir un momento al avión para ayudarme a colocar los bolsos?-Le mire con una cara de ¿Es broma?, pero no, así que subí y comencé a colocarlo todo. De pronto Lissa, Mia, Christian, Eddie, Abe, Janine y Adrian subieron al avión.

-¿Qué hacéis chicos?- pregunté.

-¡Nos vamos a la academia!- Grito Lissa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Hasta Enero!, pasaremos las navidades ahí, todos juntos-dijo emocionada.- Lo que me salió de dentro fue besar a Dimitri y Abrazar a Lissa y después a todos mis amigos.

-Gracias, chicos.-Dije

-No siempre nosotros vamos los primeros.-Dijo Lissa.

El vuelo duró aproximadamente una hora. Cuando llegamos Alberta nos esperaba con Kirova.

-Bienvenidos a la Academia chicos.- Dijeron ambas

* * *

><p>Por fin he subido el tercer capitulo. No se si vosotros os alegráis de que lo halla hecho pero yo mucho jajaja. He tenido tres semanas completas de exámenes y han sido una tortura, pero ya se han acabado así que nos ponemos en marcha.<p>

Bien, he tenido una idea. Yo escribo mientras escucho canciones y esta que os he puesto arriba me ayudo en este capitulo ya que me transmitio mas o menos de lo que escribía. Así que he pensado en que en cada capitulo yo pondré una canción y vosotros mis queridos lectores me enviais un mensaje o dejais un review diciendo otra cancion para ese capitulo. Yo la incorporare arriba( si se hacerlo que aun no se manejar muy bien la pagina jajaja). Si no lo consiguiese en el siguiente capitulo lo pondria. Por lo tanto la misión hasta el próximo capitulo va a ser.

1. Elegir otra canción para el capitulo 3. Entre las que elijáis yo elegiré la que mas creo yo que pega, pero cada uno tenemos nuestros gustos. No es obligatorio escuhcar la canción que yo ponga es solo una recomendación.

2. Elegir dos canciones para los capitulos 1 y 2. Dos para cada una. Estos dos capitulos son todo vuestros, yo no pondre ninguna cancion en ellos. Bueno cuando vosotros me digais cuales poner si jejejeje.

No se que os parece la idea, espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias por tantisimas views en tan solo dos capitulos y por favor dejar muchos reviews que eso me anima mucho y asi me dais vuestra opinion. En serio gracias chicos

Hasta la proxima semana con el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
